patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Villain Take-Over Saga
About This After the Villainous Alliance escaped to Tokyo Japan in Earth, They agreed to go for a new plan to gain respect from the people using a new code called the Code of Respect. But when they suddenly get helped from a universe where the villains destroyed every hero around, They have to learn to get along with them while keeping things balance. This will however backfire when their most craziest member Jemki have other things in mind. What Happen Part 1: The Code of Respect This saga take place after Jami punishment from the event in the Super Ethical Reality Climax Saga. When Jami revived, She help the Villainous Alliance escaped prison with a teleporter to Jami secret cloaked undetectable blimp, Highest in the sky over Tokyo Japan at Earth. During that time, the Villainous Alliance begins a tour around the place & helps Jami cheer up with a tour of Tokyo, Japan of Earth & gifts for Jami. After the Deforstation Saga, while Voodoo takes care of the kids, Archer finds a an Universe teleporter & he & Tanya uses it to teleport to the Villain Universe, where all they can see is multiple villains in a wasteland, that actually terrifies Archer mentally, seeing that it has nothing to do with Respect. Archer & Tanya leaves back to the Normal World, while Archer smashes the universe teleporter upon never wanting to set foot on the Villain Universe ever again, much to Jami's anger. Unknown to them, while Jami begins to fix it, Reaper finishes fixing for her to bring in reinforcements from the Villain Universe. Meanwhile, in India at Earth, Piraka Chaos & Maki arrives to think of strategy to bring in reinforcements of their own & save Patricia & Sukanku & stop the Villainous Alliance at once. The two begin Call in Princess Robot Bubblegum, Alery the Cyborg Vixen, Joyce Neon & Wade Hinomoto. However, Piraka Chaos needs to prove himself on recruiting Wade by facing him one on one, which Piraka Chaos has won. With the team assembled, Piraka Chaos & Maki & the team heads off to Tokyo, Japan at Earth. The Heroes arrive at Tokyo of Earth, starting to check for any enemies to stop, while the Bee Monster is sent to capture & transform Maki into a Bee Monster, causing Piraka Chaos to chase after them, only to battle against the Watcher, which was intense, but Piraka Chaos wins by tearing the Watcher's Wings Apart in mid air. Continuing on the adventure, Archer convinces Wade to join the team, with the team continues planning on more ways to stop the villains. However, while Piraka Chaos faces off against Honmura, he survives the headbutts & slowly heals Yoshiko's mind to regain her memories & her new fear of vehicles, winning Honmura to the team, only for Archer & Wade to hypnotise both sisters back to the villain side. Meanwhile Patricia & Sukanku, who are in a cell on a Blimp, they were met by Uni-Kitty who slept in Wade's jacket & the three quickly escaped, which they are having trouble pinpointing their destination & ends up shanghaied by King K.Rool, before they begin their battle against the Kremlings on the ship, with Sukanku accidently got teleported back in the blimp. While Unikitty accidently sinks the ship, when she builds a wall out of the side of the ship, which causes Patricia & Uni Kitty to escape. Meanwhile, knowing that Jemki is beginning to stress from the plans failing faster already, Shiver unleashes a blizzard all over Tokyo of Earth to maintain her balance. During the blizzard, Joyce & Alery got caught & killed since then. Now Patricia & Uni-Kitty temporarily ran into Shadow Yamoto & tried to fly away, only to accidently hit Shadow Yamoto in the signs, hoping that they would ressurect Shadow Yamoto later on. While Sukanku found the Bee Monsters & temporarily got injured, but soon found by Piraka Chaos & P.R.B. TBA, Will be filled with the help of Spongebob100 Part 2: The Universal War With the Villainous Allaince now grows weary of this sudden betrayal by Jemki, they quickly escaped while the Villain Universe Villains all United for a big invasion, while the United Heroes begin preparations for their big war sized final battle, with Shiver & Enoki & the Villainous Alliance joining in to help, especially with multiple heroes from alternate worlds all band together for the final battle against the villains. TBA Ending After the big final battle, Pirakima finally destroys Queen Chara with a Finaly Overdrive, that obliterates Queen Chara into nothing, leaving the Villain Universe faded away into nothing, along with the dead villains from the Villain Universe, leaving the surviving villains handcuffed. Piraka Chaos experiences his brand new evolution after his final battle, with a new futuristic upgrade with extra strong arms. Piraka Chaos carries Mika back down to Tokyo of Earth to regroup with the others to begin with the repairs, while the Villainous Alliance were just happy that the nightmare is finally over. Meanwhile Reaper & Jami finally got back together, with Reaper coming back with the team, alive. And decides that he & Jami can now live a family, planning their retirement in their new Underwater Home. Characters Heroes *Piraka Chaos (Main Protagonist) *Patricia the Skunk (2nd Main Protagonist) *Sukanku Star (3rd Main Protagonist) *Shiver (4th Main Protagonist after Part 2) *Maki the Summoner *Unikitty *Princess Robot Bubblegum *Alery the Cyborg Vixen *Zarya *SpongeJack-100 *PatrickJack-434 *Archer the Crocodile (Part 2 only) *Tanya the Crocodile (Part 2 only) *Jami (Part 2 only) *Voodoo the Hedgehog (Part 2 only) *Reaper (Part 2 only) *Lotu (Part 2 only) *Wade Neon (Part 2 only) *Shadow Yamoto (Part 2 only) *Enoki Shigeru (Villain Universe Counterpart/Part 2 only) Villains * Jemki (True Main Antagonist) * Queen Chara (Main Antagonist in Part 2) * Archer the Crocodile (Main Antagonist til Part 2) * Shiver (until Part 2) * Tanya the Crocodile (until Part 2) *Jami (until Part 2) *Voodoo the Hedgehog (until Part 2) *Reaper (until Part 2) *Lotu (until Part 2) *Wade Neon (until Part 2) *Shadow Yamoto (until Part 2) *King K. Rool *Taffyta Muttonfudge *Bee Monster/Queen Heartwrencher *The Watcher *The Unholy Caretaker *Spice the Hedgehog and The Lustful Assassin Corps *Doomsday *Every Villains from the Villains Universe (Minus a few exceptions) Neutral * Babyfier (Brainwashed by the Villainous Alliance. Possibly reform to himself) * Homura Ayano (Debut, Former Villainous Alliance member till brainwashed. Probably reform to normal in Part 2) * Yoshiko Ayano (Former Car Repair Girl. Brainwashed by the Villainous Alliance. Probably reform to normal in Part 2) * Mei, Tracer and D.Va (Turn to kids and being raised to be evil. Now being raised by Jami before Part 2) * Pharah, Mercy and Reinhardt (Turn to babies a few days after Mei, Tracer and D.Va was taken. Now being raised by Jami before Part 2) * Joyce Neon (Used to help the heroes in their battle. Was killed by Wade in revenge as her head was hung to his wall. Her fate is unknown in Part 2) Deaths * Joyce Neon (Frozen during blizzard and decapitated by Wade.) * Alery the Cyborg Vixen (Frozen during blizzard and shattered by Wade. Revived but missing her radar eye.) * Shadow Yamoto (Shocked to death trying to assassinate Patricia and Sukanku. Later revived by Archer.) * Bee Monster (Crash to a car and exploded trying to stop Patricia and Piraka Chaos. Later revived as Queen Heartwrencher.) * A Large Number of Villains (Killed in the war against the heroes. Only Heartwrencher, K. Rool, Taffyta, Spice and the Lustful Assassins are the only survivor to be arrested.) * Queen Chara (Defeated by Pirakima in a final clash battle, Having all the souls absorbed to be striped from her body.) * Jemki (Her soul split apart and faded with the rest of the fallen villains after Queen Chara death.) Mentioned Death * Professor Genki death been mention a few time by Jami, Which made her feel guilty that she can never make him proud again after her large failure before. * It been told countless time that the theme of the Villain Universe is that ever heroes in existant were killed in a giant battle when the villains outnumbered the heroes. A good chunk of the female heroes that were killed were roasted by Jemki as their heads were hung to her wall as a collection, Closely similar to Jami action figure collections. ** It also be mention in Shiver debut and by Enoki that Shiver murdered a large number of the Overwatch team during the war, With him having Mei head as a prize and him gunning down the team Tanks to save Enoki life, Which gave him the reason to give his life to Shiver in the first place. Trivia *This Saga was based on a extremely old saga about the Villains outnumbering the heroes, Resulting in a giant war between good and evil. The biggest different here is now it the normal universe of all Hero and Villain against the evilness of the Villain Universe and the long line of the most strongest villains. *The Villains in the Villain Universe are all based on the Villains in the past, including Reformed Villains and Deceased Villains that are now alive. Despite this however, It mention if too many people are reformed or decease, The universe will fade to nothing. It play a large part in Jemki goal. Category:Saga Category:Main Story